The present disclosure relates to using a vacuum pick-up and transfer process to pick and place of display elements from an initial substrate to a receiving substrate.
To populate a display with very small light emitting diodes (LEDs), such as micro-light emitting diodes (μLEDs) or vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs), there may be a need to transfer the LEDs from the native substrate on which they have been manufactured to a target substrate that forms part of a display, or “display substrate.” Such small semiconductor devices may be assembled with a defined separation distance between them or closely packed together on the target substrate. Because of the small size of these devices (e.g., between 1 μm2 and 20 μm2), conventional pick and place techniques are unsuitable.